


Comfortable.

by callmecaramleh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuties, M/M, One Shot, black day, fruits basket fans, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecaramleh/pseuds/callmecaramleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi always celebrate Black Day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Black Day! I don't know if they celebrate it in Japan actually... I think they do? Anyway, it's a day for all the single people to complain and be cute singles. I thought it'd be a good occasion to write some adorable Tsukiyama where they both like anime meant for middle school girls... Anyway, have some cute fluff!

Tsukishima's fingers fumbled around the buttons of his shirt, discarding it quickly and replacing it with a black v-neck. Yamaguchi would be here any minute, and he had to make sure everything would be ready. He had cleaned his room the night before, stashing his dinosaur figurines in the top of the closet. Kei was certain that Yamaguchi knew they existed, but that didn't mean that Tsukishima would admit that he had them. He pushed up his glasses before popping in the DVD, the familiar start-up tune playing over the speakers. 

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi's voice rang from downstairs. Tsukishima's family didn't lock the door during the day so Yamaguchi didn't bother to knock anymore.

"In my room," Tsukishima called back, sitting on the floor, his back pressed against his bed. 

The friends had had the same Black Day tradition for years. Like all pathetic singles, they dawned all black and would eat black noodles, but rather than shopping for themselves or whining about their single-ness, they instead locked themselves in Tsuki's room to watch anime all day. 

"I brought the Black Butler DVDS," Yamaguchi said as he came into the room. His hands were full of DVD boxes and tupperware containing black noodles. Once Tsukishima had tried to make the noodles. Yamaguchi had taken pity on him, eating all that he could, but after that year the freckled boy always insisted on making them himself.

"Too late, I already put Fruits Basket in," Tsukishima replied, grinning.

"Fine," Yamaguchi said, settling down next to Tsuki, "But we're skipping the sad episodes."

Tsukishima groaned. "But those are the best ones. You can't make me skip 'When the sno--'"

"It's too sad Tsuki! You'll cry again."

"I do not cry," Tsukishima mumbled, pushing up his glasses.

"You do too! Last time we watched it you couldn't look at a seahorse without tearing up for like, three weeks."

"Ok, how about this," Tsuki replied, snaking his arm around Yamaguchi's shoulder, "We'll watch Hatori's sad bit, but we'll skip Momiji's."

"And the parts where Hanajima has to give up Tohru," Yamaguchi insisted.

"But I freaking love the Yuki fan club girls. I can't skip that episode," Tsukishima insisted.

"But it's so sad Tsuki. Hana loves Tohru so much and yet she lets her run off with Yuki or Kyo or whoever."

"You would know who she ended up with if you just read the freaking manga," Tsukishima muttered, frustrated.

"Ok, so we skip the Momiji episode and the Yuki fan club episode, and that like five minute part of the finale, but I promise to finally finish the manga."

"You promised that last year."

"Yeah but I had to get better at volleyball last year. I had to make sure I could play on the team with you."

"...You have to finish the manga by the end of the month."

"Mmkay! Can I borrow them from you Tsuki?"

"They can't leave this room. You'll forget to give them back."

"Ok Tsuki, I'll just come over after practice to read them."

"Yeah, ok."

***

"Do you think we're getting too old for this?" Yamaguchi asked. Sohma Ritsu was shouting apologies through the TV, empty tupperware sitting far enough away so they wouldn't get knocked over by Tsukishima's long legs. Yamaguchi's head rested on Tsuki's chest, his legs angled over the blonde boy's lap. Every heart beat and every breath were felt by the freckled boy. Over the years he had grown used to it, and it felt more comfortable than anything else.

"Too old for what? This anime? I'll have you know Furuba is one of the greatest literary works ever, as it properly conveys loneliness, depression, anxiety--"

"No not that Tsuki," Yamaguchi replied, chuckling at his friend's enthusiasm.

"...To old to be single?"

"No. I just mean... Are we too old to sit like this?"

Tsukishima punctuated his snort with an eyeroll, his fingers moving to mess up Yamaguchi's hair. "Why would you even ask that idiot?"

"Well I'm just... I'm really comfortable Tsukki... And it got me wondering if it's ok for us to be so comfortable with each other still. It's like... It's so normal for me to be here that sometimes when I can't do stuff like this at school or practice it makes me feel awkward. I don't like feeling like I'm hiding anything, especially since, when I'm here at least, it doesn't feel like a big deal."

"They'd take it wrong at school. And they'd make fun of us."

"I don't know Tsuki, no one makes fun of Suga and Daichi, and they've always got their arms around each other."

"Yamaguchi, they're dating."

"Oh."

"...We could do that though."

"You want to date!?" Yamaguchi said, jumping away from Tsukishima.

"I guess," Tsukishima replied with a shrug, "It doesn't seem like it'd be very different than what we're doing now. It's just that I'd be able to put my arm around you in public sometimes. Not a lot, obviously, touchy couples are so obnoxious. But sometimes. Plus we could kiss sometimes."

"In public!?"

"No, idiot. Don't be stupid."

"Ah...sorry Tsukki," Yamaguchi mumbled, snuggling back into Tsukishima's chest. He smiled as he felt long fingers nestle their way into his hair. "So are you my boyfriend now?"

"First of all, boyfriend sounds really dumb to me so we'll be partners or something. Secondly, I can't date you."

"What!? Tsukki, you just said--"

"How do you expect me to date someone who has yet to finish reading Fruits Basket."

"Ah, that's no fair Tsukki..."

"I'll date you once you finish them. That's the deal."

"...Fine."

***

"I want to go to bed Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said, glaring at his friend that was lying on his bed. It had been about a week since Black Day. Yamaguchi had been over almost every day, going through all of the books as Tsukishima did his homework or googled pictures of dinosaurs on his laptop. Tsukishima loved sitting in his room with Yamaguchi sharing barely there touches as Yamaguchi spluttered his reactions to Tsuki's favorite series.

"I just have one volume left Tsukki!" Yamaguchi exclaimed from where he lay in Tsukishima's bed. He was wearing his volleyball shorts and the dumb Black Butler tank top that Tsukki had gotten him for Christmas that year. Kei hoped he would finish the book soon.

"Fine, scoot over," he replied, pulling off his glasses and climbing into bed next to Yamaguchi. 

"Mmkay Tsukki."

***

"Wake up Tsukki!" Yamaguchi's voice was right in his ear, some strange cross of a shout and a whisper.

"What is it idiot?" Tsukishima grumbled.

"I finished it!"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he pressed his lips up against Yamaguchi's. He could feel his friend's--his partner's--grin against his lips. When people talked about first kisses it was usually something grand; fireworks, storms, rose pedals and cherry blossoms. However, for Tsukishima it just felt normal. Comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaguchi was rooting for Kyo the whole time. He loves a tsundere character. I was going to put in even more reactions and stuff about the anime and which characters they related to, but I wanted it to be readable even if someone hadn't seen the beauty that is Fruits Basket. Anyway, this is my first little one shot so tell me what you think!


End file.
